A Step Away From Falling
by AurelieCriss
Summary: Set five years after Mockingjay. Katniss has a lot of loose ends that need to be tied up. What happens when she goes on a trip down memory lane without Peeta? Will she encounter people she would rather not see? Will she uncover secrets hidden from her for all these years? Read on to find out. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Let's try this again. Hmm. . . .I'd like to do another Hunger Games fanfic. I'm going to focus this story primarily on life after Mockingjay. About five years after. :) **

Prologue

Life is easier. No more fighting, or death. People are kinder, funnier, more optimistic. Things really did get better. Don't get me wrong, I still have days where I can't get out of bed without fear of crying in front of Peeta. Prim is still dead, and Gale has not returned from 2 since last year. My mother has yet to move back, even though the chaos in 8 is resolved.

Peeta is better, too. He still has moments when he has to clutch the back of a chair while he goes through horrible flashbacks. But I'm always there to help.

The medicine factory is in full swing, with most of 12's population working there. Poverty has disappeared, and while not all of us are rich, only a handful are still struggling. And even those people have food on the table.

The memorials have been built and the arenas have been destroyed. Peeta and I have yet to visit them. It's just too hard. There is a special one for the 74th Hunger Games. They asked us to come to the opening, but we had to refuse. It was just too painful. Now, five years later, we've considered it.

Annie, Finnick's widowed wife, has invited us to come visit her in 4, but we've had to decline that invitation as well. I couldn't bear to see her and Finnick's son.

Now, I bet you're wondering whether or not Peeta and I are married. I'm happy to say that we've been happily engaged for six months now. Marriage wasn't even an option for the first three years, and we've only been dating for the past two. I was so cautious venturing into that territory at first, since it was so bloodied and dark. But I've come to realize that it's always been Peeta. No matter what happened with Gale, I've always known, I guess, in my heart that Peeta was the only one for me.

Too bad it took so long for me to realize.

I'm making an herbal tea to soothe my sore throat when he walks in. His blonde hair is combed to the side, and he's dressed in a sweater that somehow enunciates his chest muscles. It reminds me of Finnick.

"You okay?" he asks. I must've had a strange look on my face. I blink. "Yes," I say. "I was just thinking about Annie," Peeta moves closer to me, taking my hand. "Do you want to go see her?" he asks. I look up at him, not sure of what to say.

"I want to go everywhere, Peeta," I whisper. Peeta pierces me with his blue eyes. "I thought you said you couldn't?" he reminds me. I take a deep breath. "I can't, but I have to, Peeta," I say, resting my head on his chest. His arms wrap around me. "Do you want Haymitch to come?" he asks. I shake my head. "No, I don't want anyone to come with me," I let go of Peeta and look up at him. "Even you," I say, taking his hand.

I look around our house. It's tidy. Everything is in its place. Suddenly, I see two kids running around, and I know that they're mine and Peeta's. I smile to myself. Peeta's been begging, but I've had to convince him that it's not a good idea to bring children into this world, even though it's better.

"I need to go do a few things by myself," I say, looking back up at Peeta. Peeta nods slowly. "If that's what you want, then you go do what you need to do," he says. He leans down and kisses me. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" I ask. Peeta nods. "I'll have Haymitch keep an eye on you," I say. Peeta shakes his head.

"Katniss, it's been two whole months since I've had an episode. I'll be fine. Now go, do what you need to do," he says. I swallow. "I love you," I say, leaning up and kissing him once again. Peeta smiles. "I love you, too,"


	2. Rue

Chapter One

Rue

I really don't want to go to District 11. But I have to. I haven't been back since the war ended, and I'm badly in need to see Rue's family alive. Effie has agreed to accompany me on my visits, but only going so far as to ride the train with me. I told her promptly that I do not want her joining me during the districts. Hopefully she understands.

I think out of all the people that have changed since the war, Effie has changed the most. She let go of her wigs, and her elaborate makeup and nails. Her natural hair color is a very pretty golden blonde, and she likes to wear it down most of the time that I see her. She really does look better. Most of the Capitol rebels have abandoned their old styles. They still stand out with their washed out hair and skin, and eyes that are always facing downward. I'm friends with a few that have made refuge in 12. One, Ritzel, used to be a sponsor for the Hunger Games, so she's been getting shunned everywhere she goes. No vendors will sell her anything, even now, five years later. I tend to get her things from time to time, so she doesn't starve to death.

Even I don't hold grudges for that long.

When we disembark in 11, I can feel the warmth settling into my skin. I remove the light jacket Venia made me wear, and tie it around my waist. Since the war, 11 has really industrialized. There are still hundreds of acres of farmland, but there are more houses, and more shops. 11 is still responsible for feeding most of the country, with the help of 10, so no jobs were lost in the evolution process. I see a memorial in the middle of the town square, and my heart jerks when I see a spot-on sculpture of Rue. It hurts to see, so I look away. I walk aimlessly through the square, stopping at shops. Most people recognize me, and point me in the way to Rue's house. I find it, a wooden shack consisting of two rooms and a dirt floor. Not all people got an upgrade, I guess. But of all people, shouldn't the people who have had to suffer the most get the rewards?

I knock on the door, and a dark-skinned woman answers. She has a dish rag her hand, and looks very tired. "Hello," I say. The woman smiles. "You must be Katniss," she says. I nod. She opens the door wider, and I step inside. While the house is small, it's homey. I can see why it would be hard to move out, just like it was hard for me to move away from my old house in the Seam. The woman walks over to the sink. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asks. I shake my head. "No thank you," I say, sitting down on the small loveseat.

"Where are the others?" I ask. The woman laughs. "Out playing in the orchards. Rue used to always play with them back there," she trails off, her eyes glistening. She smiles. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Miss Everdeen? Or is it Mellark, now?" she asks. I smile. "Not yet, will be in a few months," I say. The woman smiles. I stand up. "That's actually why I'm here," I say. The woman lifts her eyes. I smile. "Miss. . .'' I trail off, not knowing her name. "Alina," she says. "Call me Alina," I grin. "Alina, I'd like to formally invite you and your family to my wedding," I say. Alina stares at me. "Really?" she says after a moment. "Yes," I say. "I'd love to have you there, and with you, Rue's spirit," I say. Alina sniffles back tears. "It'd be an honor, Miss Everdeen," she says, wiping her eyes.

I walk up and give Alina a hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss," I say. Alina smiles through her tears. "Thank you," When I step back, Alina takes a deep breath and locks eyes with me. I see Rue so clearly it's hard to keep myself together. "I never thanked you," Alina says quietly. "I never thanked you for what you did for Rue," she says. I gulp back my tears. "It was no problem, she deserved it," I say. Alina nods. I smile.

"I'll send you notice of the wedding," I promise.


	3. The Ocean

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Not gonna lie, this one made me tear up a bit. :') **

The Ocean

Annie has a really lovely house. It's right on the beach, only a few meters away from the shore. It has a lot of windows and skylights and a huge wrap-around porch. Yellow and blue are the primary colors, and the whole thing makes me feel as if I'm sailing endlessly on a calm, serene ocean.

"Peeta would love it here," I say, as I sit down my cup of tea that Annie had prepared for me. Annie smiles, bouncing little Finn on her hip. "Where is Peeta?" she asks. I look out the window at the sunset. I was staying the night in 4, and then continuing to the Capitol. "He's back at 12. I think he's planning on meeting me once I get to the Capitol," I say. Annie smiles.

"You two sure are lucky," she says, and then gazes out the window, not speaking for a long time. I don't say anything either, until Annie returns to our world. "Finn here keeps me sane, or, as sane as I can be," she smiles a sad smile. I stand up and take Annie's free hand. "I miss him too, Annie. Badly," I say. Annie smiles again, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "Yes, well, no point in moping about something in the past," she says, sitting Finn down in his chair, and moving to the kitchen, opening the windows.

Sunlight streams through along with the scent of seaweed and salt. It's an oddly comforting smell. Annie lifts up her head. "Oh, I completely forgot," she says, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room. "I meant to give this to you the last time I saw you," she says, returning with a folded piece of paper.

"He left it for you, right before he went with you to go to the Capitol. He left me one, too," she says quietly, handing me the thick piece of parchment. I look at it for a moment. Annie smiles. "I'll give you a moment," she says.

She leaves the room with Finn, and I'm left to my own devices. I can't decide whether or not to read it. But I can't resist. I slowly open up the letter, and I see Finnick's handwriting, and just that makes me fall back onto my chair. I feel my eyes welling up with tears already.

_Katniss,_

_If you're reading this, well, you know what has happened to me. First thing I want you to know is that it was a pleasure to get to know you, and to be able to protect you. Second thing I want you to know is that my death is not your fault. It's nobody's fault, only the Capitol's. Hopefully by the time Annie gets this to you, which may be a while, the war will be over. I hope that you and Peeta will be back together, and I hope that you are doing well. _

_Do not cry for me, do not waste precious seconds thinking about how you could have saved me. You couldn't have saved me, Katniss. It was my time. Nothing you could have done would've prevented my death. I'm happier now. I miss you as much as you miss me. I'm so sorry that our time together was cut so short. _

_I'm still with you, though. When you look up at the sun, and feel it warm your skin, I'm with you. When you're having trouble just moving forward, I'm there with you. I'm never really gone. But one day, I will pass from your thoughts. Something else will take my place. And on that day, I will know that you have moved on. _

_And on that day, the sun will shine brighter than any other day. _

_I hope that you have a very happy and fulfilled life, Katniss. I'm sorry I had to go so soon. _

_And when you pass, I'll be waiting at the gates, holding a pile of sugar cubes in my hand. _

_Love, _

_Finnick_


	4. Flowers

Chapter Three

Flowers

I almost decide to skip dinner with Effie, because I'm such an emotional wreck, but I can't do that to her. It'd be rude. And you know how Effie feels about manners. That part of her hasn't gone away yet, and I don't think it ever will.

The note is what did me in. I had to leave after that. But before I did, I invited Annie to my wedding. I don't think she was all there when I told her, so I make a mental note to send her an official invitation. I climbed onto the train without even setting foot in the ocean. Next time, I guess.

I was _this_ close to calling off the whole trip and going back to Peeta, but I ultimately decided against that too. I did give him a call, though.

"It was so painful, Peeta," I say into the phone, while eating lamb stew. Thankfully, none of the Capitol's fare was damaged after the war. I don't think I could live without my lamb stew. Peeta sighs. "Are you sure you don't want me to come to you?" he asks for the thirty-first time. I shake my head, then remember that Peeta can't see me.

"No, it's alright. I just have to stop at 2 and then continue on to the Capitol. I haven't seen Paylor in a while, or Plutarch, so I thought I'd give them a visit," I say. Peeta doesn't respond for a moment. "You do realize who is in 2, don't you?" he says after a while. I mentally roll my eyes. Of course I know.

"Yes, I know, Peeta. I'll be fine," I say. Peeta huffs. "It's not you I'm worried about," he says. I stand up, pacing my room. "Peeta, I'm with _you._ I'm committed to _you_. Don't worry about Gale. I'm sure he has a girlfriend. He may even be married," I say, though my heart sinks at the thought. I know I'm with Peeta, but there is still a small part of me clinging to Gale should Peeta ever leave me.

I can tell Peeta is smiling. "Alright, I trust you. Now I have to go, Haymitch is hollering from across the street for me to come out and help him round up his geese," he says. "I didn't know he's still raising geese," I say. Peeta chuckles. "I think it's more of a therapy for him than anything," I smile. "I love you," I say. "I love you, too," Peeta says. I hang up the phone.

Saying 'I love you' to Peeta feels so natural, so easy, whereas imagining myself saying it to Gale just feels forced, and unnatural. Hopefully I'll never have to say it to him.

~The Next Morning~

"Katniss! We're here!" I hear Effie chirp. I've hardly opened my eyes when my prep team steps in, holding a box. "Good morning, Katniss!" Venia says, handing me the box. I smile. "What's in the box?" I ask. Flavius grins. "Your clothes, silly! What did you think?" he blabbers. I smirk.

The prep team hustles out, shouting messages of condolences. Why, I don't know.

I shower, and get dressed in the clothes. It's simple. Too simple. Black pants, black shirt. Almost as if I'm going into an arena. Underneath the shoes I find a red belt. And a red jacket. What are they going for? My 'Girl On Fire' appearance is long gone, and the clothes are stored away forever. Why bring them back out now?

Am I missing something?

I feel the train lurch to a stop, and Effie appears back at my door, adorned in something similar but not quite the same. "Ready, Katniss?" she asks. I sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be, Effie," I say, following her to the exit.

When I step out I notice that it's a bit chilly, which explains the jacket. I see lots of people milling around, either talking or laughing. It's an extremely different atmosphere than when I last visited. I turn toward the area where the Nut used to be, and all I see is a field of grass and flowers. A homemade memorial.

I don't make it more than ten feet when I'm recognized. People nod hellos, try to spark up conversations, but I basically find an excuse not to do what they want.

I find myself standing in the middle of the flower field, with Effie not far off, speaking to someone who looks important. It's quiet, and all I hear is the wind, and I smell the scent of the flowers. I close my eyes and when I do, I feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn around I almost faint, but I don't because I don't want to crush the flowers.

He smiles.

"Hey, Catnip,"


	5. Hope

Chapter Four

Hope

The only time I have ever sent word to Gale to come visit was when I was pregnant. I don't want kids, but Peeta does. It's hard to say no to him, but I just can't bring a child into this world, for fear that horrible things may happen during their lifetime. Peeta won't stop trying to convince me, though.

It got even harder to say no when we started having sex. It took about four years to finally muster up the courage to finally do the deed, but one night, it just happened. It felt natural, and right. Of course, we used protection, but there was-and still is-a desire to take the risk. And Peeta is really good at 'forgetting' to. . . .you know.

So, it always fell in my lap if we accidentally forget to use protection. The few times it has happened, I didn't get pregnant. But there was one time, when what we thought could never happen, did.

*Flashback*

_"Peeta?" I ask, panting. Peeta rolls over to face me. "Yeah?" he asks, panting too. I raise my eyebrows. "Did you forget something?" Peeta's face drains of color. Then he smiles. "Nothing is going to happen, Katniss," he assures. I sit up, pulling the sheet with me. "How can you be so sure?" I say. Peeta sits up too. He shrugs his shoulders. _

_"I'm not, but I think you have to hardwired into your brain that you do not want to have kids, so you automatically discard whatever I give you," he says, smirking. I shudder. "No need to say it that way, I believe you," I say. Peeta chuckles. _

So, as the story goes, I went to do a pregnancy test-like I did every time we forgot to use protection-and it was positive. At first I was filled with dread, and all I could see was an endless life full of paranoia. Would this child's life be safe, or would they be subject to so many horrors that I had to go through?

I shakily walked into Peeta and mine's bedroom, where he was reading a book. He must've noticed that I was acting different. He closed the book and walked over to me. "Katniss? Is everything okay?" he asked. I looked up at him, my palms sweaty. "You're going to be a father," I said. Peeta was silent and emotionless for a split-second as it sunk in, and then he grinned so big I thought he was going to split his face open. And then he picked me up and swung me around.

He couldn't stop chuckling and when he sat me down he kissed me and then leaned down and kissed my stomach. "I'm going to be a father," he kept murmuring to himself. And, I finally allowed myself a smile. I could see in Peeta's eyes that all he saw was a life full of fulfillment. And I finally let myself see that too, and it made me so happy. I smiled and danced with Peeta and after that we made love.

It was one of the best evenings of my life.

I sent word to Gale after I told my mother, who quickly agreed to come visit me the closer I got to delivering the baby. I also sent word to Annie, who at that time was living at the Capitol, and I told Effie and Plutarch, and even Johanna as well. Haymitch was partially furious that I agreed to have unprotected sex with Peeta-even though I tried telling him it wasn't intentional-and he was partially embarrassed to know that Peeta and I have, in fact, seen each other completely naked.

Everyone responded with enthusiasm, except for Gale. He didn't respond at all. I was hurt, and Peeta was angry at him. He stomped around the house, cursing Gale and asking himself why Gale was such an ass for not supporting me. I tried to explain to Peeta that my being pregnant wasn't what was bothering him. It was the fact that it wasn't _his_ baby that made him upset. And that sent Peeta into a whole other spiel about how _I_ was his girlfriend, and that _I_ chose_ him_ and how Gale isn't deserving of me, and how Peeta himself isn't deserving either.

But slowly, I forgot about Gale, and marveled in the experiences of pregnancy. I had an extreme craving for lamb stew, which wasn't unusual, so Plutarch sent me the stuff by the buckets. Peeta was euphoric, and was always smiling. I found out I was going to have a girl, and Peeta and I decided to name her Hope.

At the baby shower, when I was seven months pregnant, Johanna, Annie, my mother, Haymitch, Effie, and Plutarch showed up. Not Gale, though. Johanna, I found out, was baby crazy and wouldn't stop talking about how she was going to be Hope's godmother, and such. It made me smile, because I know that to Johanna, being a godmother meant being part of the family, and since she has no family, this would mean so much to her.

Then, three weeks after the baby shower, I woke up in a puddle of blood. I screamed, waking up Peeta, who also cried out and rushed to call an ambulance. When I arrived at the hospital, I delivered Hope, who was not breathing. She was whisked away to the ICU, but I found out a few hours later that she had died after exiting the womb.

I cried for weeks after that. I became depressed, and kept having suicidal thoughts. Peeta and I weren't intimate for months after the stillbirth. We buried Hope in the Meadow, which is now a partial cemetery, and had a funeral. Everyone attended, except for Gale. I was so depressed and antisocial that Peeta considered leaving me, but now tells me that he would've killed himself had he done so.

But I started to recover. I mourned Hope, but I moved on, vowing to never forget that I am a childless mother. Even if I never have kids, I will still be a mother, because of Hope. I can never say I didn't have kids, or that I didn't want them. Because Hope made me realize that I _did_-and still do-want kids. But I need time.

So, when I run into Gale in 2, I can't help but feel my eyes well up with tears. Tears of hate. Because of how he neglected me. Of how he ignored me. Of how he just didn't care.


	6. Nadia

**Author's Note: Warning, when I write Gale, he almost ALWAYS sounds gay. :) Which, there is nothing wrong with of course, but I don't know why he always sounds that way. So...sorry! And please, I would rather not hear your feedback if it's going to be derogatory! :D **

Chapter Five

Nadia

"Hey, Catnip," a voice says. It's eerily familiar, and I know who it is, I just wish I didn't. I spin around, and to my horror, I see Gale. Tall, striking, handsome. He's dressed in a suit, not the miner clothes I always envisioned him in. I smile. "Hey," I say, too afraid to say anything else. Gale opens his arms and we share an awkward hug.

He's positively glowing and I'm wondering if he got married or something when he holds up his hand. "Just got engaged!" he exclaims, verifying my thoughts. I smile a genuine smile. I know what it's like, the feeling of finally being committed to someone. I also sigh mentally a sigh of relief. I can stop worrying about him, and focus more on my life with Peeta.

"That's great, Gale, I'm sure she's wonderful," I say, clasping my hands behind my back. Gale smiles. "She is, she really is. In fact, she's here meeting me now, if you'd like to join us," he says, clapping his hands. I flinch a bit, and then smile, even though meeting his fiance is the last thing I want to do.

"Sure,'' I say, against my will. It seems as if Gale has forgotten everything that we'd been through, and it seems he's also forgotten the fact that he used to want to marry _me_. Suddenly, all the memories I have of Gale before my first Games seem to vanish into thin air, and no matter how hard I try to resurrect them, I can't.

I walk behind Gale, while he literally skips to a little cafe with tables outside. I sit down opposite him, while he's still smiling, completely oblivious to the fact that I have a boiling hatred against him. Or the fact that he blatantly ignored me for five years. We sit in silence, or I sit in silence while Gale babbles on about his fiance, until said fiance finally shows up.

She's pretty, with auburn hair, and green eyes. She has dimples when she smiles. She looks familiar, but I don't know why. She sits next to Gale, and I can tell that the two are meant for each other. They just. . ._understand_ each other just the way that Peeta and I do. When you find the one for you, you become so in sync with the other, you couldn't imagine life without them. You don't understand how you got on without your other 'half'. I'm not a romantic, but it does make sense.

"So, Katniss," Gale says. "How are you and Peeta?" I swallow, sitting up straighter. "We're great. Engaged, actually, just like you. . .and, er," I trail off, not knowing the girl's name. Gale's eyes pop. "Oh, sorry, this is Nadia," he introduces. Nadia smiles. "Gale is such a forgetful!" she says, though I don't respond.

Nadia is an old name from a culture called the Slavics, and it means hope for one and hope for all. Hope. I have to cover my mouth to keep from uttering noises that aren't appropriate for my current situation. Usually, if one mentions Hope, I just grin and bear it, but with Gale, it's different. I'm used to acting myself around him, so my reaction was as it would be if I didn't resist.

Gale notices.


	7. Mishaps

Chapter Six

Mishaps

Gale falters, sitting down his cup. "Is something wrong?" he asks. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I reopen them, Nadia and Gale have moved closer. "Nothing's wrong," I say. Gale raises an eyebrow. "I know that look, Katniss," he says. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "It's just. . . .maybe if you'd responded to my letters you'd know what was wrong!" I say, shooting up and storming away. I hear Gale and Nadia calling after me, but I ignore them. I make a beeline to the train, sending word to Effie to let the conductors know to fire up the engines.

I make it about halfway there when I'm stopped by someone. It's not a tap on the shoulder, either, it's an arm, preventing me from going any further. "Excuse me,'' I say, trying to push away the arm. It resists. "Wait," they say. I turn to the voice and see that it's a young girls. Maybe sixteen or seventeen to my twenty-two. "Can I help you?" I ask. "I'm kind of in a hurry," The girl's eyes are familiar. Too familiar.

"Clove," I murmur under my breath. The girl must be her sister. She stares up at me with so much hate. It's been six years, and this is the time for her to demand my apology. Which I'll give willingly. I didn't want anyone to die in the arena, but Clove had to go so I could stay. "I'm sorry about your sister," I say sincerely. The girl's hateful glare flickers for a second, then reverts straight back to her previous expression.

"I'm sure you are," she spits. Her arm is still preventing me from moving. "I am, really," I say. "You don't know what it was like in there," The girl shoves me back. "_You_ don't know what it was like on _this_ side of things," she says. I swallow. "Actually, I do," I say. I slyly reach behind my back to press the button on the little communicator Effie gave me should things go awry.

"You still have enemies, Katniss," she had said. And I believed her. I'm standing in front of one right now. She cocks her head, just like Clove used to. "Oh yeah? How?" she says. I huff out of my nose. "I lost my sister too," I say, forcing myself to relive that moment. Clove's sister crosses her arms. "Good riddance to her, then. You deserve it for killing _my _sister," she says. I narrow my eyes at her comment.

"You think I don't know that? Every day I know that I'm paying for what I've done to so many people. I don't need someone like you to remind me of that," I say. I see Clove's eyes flicker upward, and I whisk around. When I do, I have just enough time to catch the knife that's swiveling toward me. The thrower freezes, unsure of what to do, now that I've messed him up. I slowly turn back around, holding the knife.

Clove's sister looks mortified, now that her plan has gone so horribly wrong. "Killing me won't bring your sister back," I say, giving the knife to her. She takes it, confused. I look over my shoulder, and see the Capitol attendants coming. I wave to them. I turn back to Clove's sister, giving her a little wave.

"So nice to meet you," I say, following the Capitol attendants. She's torn between coming after me or running away. But I'm gone by the time she makes a decision.

"I need you guys to do something for me," I say. They turn to me.

"I need you to bring in Peeta,"


	8. Episodes

Chapter Seven

Episodes

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asks, wrapping his arms around my torso. I nod. "Yeah, just a little shaken is all. Clove's sister was pretty intent on killing me," I say. Peeta kisses the top of my head.

"She wouldn't be able to do it," he says. I chuckle. "I know, but it's still scary to know that I still have enemies out there," Peeta tilts my head up, his blue eyes piercing mine. "We all still have enemies out there, Katniss. You're not alone," I sigh, twisting around in his arms. "I know. I think I may have made a new one by accident, though," I say. Peeta looks confused.

I sit up in the bed, stretching my arms out. "Gale was pretty horrified and angry when I told him about Hope," I say. Peeta sits up too, taking my hand. "Did he hurt you?" he asks seriously. I shake my head. "No," I say, standing up and pacing about. Peeta stares at me. I keep pacing, but it's silent other than that.

I'm about to lay back down in my bed when the train suddenly lurches and Peeta and I go flying into the opposite wall, crashing into the mirror, which shatters. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I know for a fact that my head is bruised, but other than that, I'm fine. I can hear orderlies rushing down the hall, and soon enough our door opens. "Is everything alright?" one of them asks. I stand up, painfully pulling a shard of glass out of my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a cut. Peeta, are you?" But I stop talking because to my horror I see Peeta convulsing on the ground. My mind immediately reaches a conclusion. "He's having an episode! Send for the doctors," I say, trying to stay calm. I rush over to Peeta, ignoring the pieces of glass that scrape my feet. I take Peeta in my arms. His eyes have rolled backward into his head, and he's shaking all over.

"Remember who you are, Peeta, remember. I'm here, I'm here," I say. Peeta's eyes swivel back and in their reflection I can see the terror. Then his grip on my tightens. This isn't the first time he's hurt me while he's having an episode, but it always kills him when he finds out, so I tend to not say anything. Though it is hard to cover the marks.

"Mutt, she's a mutt, you're a mutt," Peeta mutters. I shake my head. "No, I'm not a mutt, they brainwashed you, Peeta, they brainwashed you. I'm your fiance, Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I say. Peeta glares up at me, and suddenly I'm shoved backward and I hit my head hard. When I manage to stand back up, Peeta's calming down. He's lying in the glass, heaving.

I crawl over to him. "Peeta?" I say, moving his hair out of his eyes. His eyes swivel to mine, and he's back to normal. "Did I hurt you?" he asks, out of breath. I shake my head. "No,'' I say, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. I hear a noise and when I turn around the doctor and Effie are in the doorway.

"My heavens, is everything okay?" Effie asks. I nod. "Yes. What happened?" I stand up, hauling Peeta with me. The pain in my head only intensifies. The doctor rushes to our aid. Effie swallows. "Well, there was a malfunction on the track, so the train was forced to stop very quickly. I'm injured as well, though not as bad as you, by the looks of it. We really should get you to the infirmary," she explains.

The doctor examines my shoulder and head. He looks at me. "If you can stick it out until the Capitol, they'll have better stuff to treat you with. We'll be there in thirty minutes," he says. I nod, even though my thoughts are going fuzzy. The doctor nods. "I'll send you some pain medication within five minutes," he says, and then leaves.


End file.
